Prior art sewing machines have also made use of plastic bed cover plates as well as plastic cover plates for the arm and standard of the sewing machine.
However, the use of plastic bed cover plates is not particularly desirable in that, due to the nature of the use to which sewing machine beds are put, there is great potential for scratching or otherwise marring of a plastic bed cover plate.
What is required is a bed cover plate which obtains the above noted advantages while retaining a relatively firm working surface and without incurring the susceptibility to scratching or marring found with plastic cover plates. It is further desirable that these advantages may be obtained in an economical form of construction.